In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of peaches and nectarines known to us, and mentioned herein; Fayette Peach (non-patented), Royal April Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,411), May Crest Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064), May Grand Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) and Sweet Gem Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,952).
The present new variety of peach tree was originated by us in our experimetal orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a first generation cross between two selected seedlings with field identification numbers 36EB85 and 5GE8. The maternal parent 36EB85 (non-patented) was selected as an addition to our gene pool to be used in our fruit breeding program and originated from an open pollinated seedling selected from a cross between May Grand Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) with a peach of unknown parentage. The paternal parent 5GE8 (non-patented) was selected as an addition to our gene pool to be used in our breeding program and originated as a selected seedling from a cross between Fayette Peach (non-patented) with Royal April Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,411) which was then crossed with May Crest Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064). A large group of these first generation seedlings were planted and maintained under close observation by us, in May of 1992 we recognized the desirable fruit characteristics described above and selected the present variety, growing on its own root, for asexual reproduction and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was by budding to Nemaguard Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that all characteristics of the tree and its fruit run true to the original tree and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The herein described new and distinct variety of peach tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and is a heavy and regular bearer of medium to large, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit with mild, sweet, sub-acid flesh, having excellent flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having firm flesh with good handling and shipping quality, being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree, and having a high degree of attractive red skin color. In comparison to the May Crest, Fayette and Royal April peaches which have the normal commerical peach acidic flavor, the new variety has a sweet, mild, sub-acidic flavor similar to the Sweet Gem Peach (U.S. Palnt Pat. No. 7,952) and is approximately 22 days earlier in maturity.